


Condomex

by Trani



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trani/pseuds/Trani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin is working as a research developer in a multinational company. His job? Designing condoms and a multitude of related products.</p><p>His job was the perfect job, until he met Kim Jonghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic quite a long time ago and I thought that maybe it should be time to start to publish it?
> 
>  
> 
> So, it's a kind of crack fic, I don't know if it can be considered as a pure crack fic but sure it will be a bit. Don't expect too much from it anyway xD
> 
>  
> 
> You must have guessed it, you will find some sex-related terms, expressions or hints in the story, it may not me recommended for a very young reader. I will indicate each chapter containing mature content ^^

It was just an ordinary day for the brilliant Lee Taemin, the youngest Department head of Condomex factory. At just 23 years old, he was hired to manage the R&D team of no less than fifty employees. And he did it every day, almost fingers in the nose as if it were innate. Actually, he was more the type of guy to be daily fingers in the lube rather than in the nose. Because it was what his job required him to do after all. Being the head of the R&D Department of one of the biggest company manufacturing healthcare products as condoms, personal lubricant or massage oil among many others was something he was proud of.

 

That day was the day before the first beta-test of their new condom made of natural papaya fiber. They spent years of researches before finally dropping their first prototype early this month. After a primary successful round of manual and mechanic tests, it was time to test it on a panel of testers.

 

For this kind of open test, a panel of tester wasn’t actually needed, but Condomex never did like their competitor. This is what distinguishes them from the competition. And having a pervert boss also helped a lot for this.

 

One of the funny parts of his work was going to start soon. And Lee Taemin was really excited for it. A knock on the door of his office pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Come in” he ordered to the intruder who probably was Kim Kibum, his friend from the Marketing Department. The said man’s head effectively popped out of the doorway following by the rest of his body. He made his way to Taemin’s desk while brushing with the tip of his fingers the variety of dildos and others phallus-shaped objects exposed on the side of the room. They were organized in a rather tasteful way that pleased Kibum’s artistic eyes. It was his favorite part of his friend’s office and was proud to have a friend with such taste.

 

He sat on a chair opposite to Taemin and crossed his legs. He grabbed a pen lying on the desk before him and started to press on the once again phallus-shaped push button popping the tip in and out frantically.

 

“So, have you check your schedule for next month? Our department is stuck to the third week of March, it would be kindly appreciated if you could take it into account”

 

“Kibum, you’re not the only one with tight schedules! We should work together to find a date which would accommodate everyone instead of taking decisions on your own”

 

They were fighting for weeks to set a proper date for a meeting between the R&D and the Marketing Departments in order to decide the marketing approach they would have to follow for their next product. Even if the tests weren’t finished yet they must get ready for it mostly because it wasn’t something they should take lightly and partly because they were conscious a promotion of this magnitude would take months to organize.

 

The CEO had already set the deadlines anyway. All should be ready for the end of the year. With winter coming and the end-of-the-year festivities, it was the best time to release their new product. Especially since the particularity of papaya fiber was to produce heat naturally by simple frictions. It was perfect for the period.

 

“Let the CEO decide then. If we arrange a date but he couldn’t even attend it would be vain” Kibum concluded logically.

 

“Right” his friend acquiesced, thinking of how stupid they were, all would have been over if they had done it in the first place.

 

Taemin stood up and walked around his desk before heading to the door. During this time, Kibum took advantage to slide discretely the pen into his pocket. He wasn’t guilty at all for his act, the R&D was full of this kind of gadget and it would probably go unnoticed and unfortunately for him his own department wasn’t lucky enough to have this kind of awesome stress reliever. Right, they had a lot of useless gadgets too but as people said, the grass was always greener on the other side of the fence.

 

He finally followed his friend in the corridor and headed together to the biggest office of the factory. It was located right in the middle of the R&D Department and this fact was of great importance. It was a large room and it would be pointless to precise the shape of the said room. Like a lot a thing in the company, it had a proper form, some could say it was the trademark of Condomex.

 

As soon as he entered the room, Taemin saw Kibum rush toward the display stand where was exposed an array of items, similar to Taemin’s, visually more expensive but much more ugly-looking and weirdly organized.

 

“Kibum!”

 

Before the CEO, Lee Jinki, could say a word, Kibum got a hold on a pink sextoy standing right next to a small decorative fountain in which was flowing a thick liquid (probably coconut lube by the smell filling the office).

 

‘This is new! I’ve never seen this before. Jinki you promised!” Kibum warned in a loud voice. Taemin couldn’t help but standing in a corner of the office, watching the routine quarrel between his two friends about Jinki’s suspicious decorative taste.

 

Jinki was standing next to his desk, arms held straight in front of him as if he was mentally preventing Kibum to do whatever he was planning to do with his precious acquisition.

 

“Kibum please! I spent a lot to acquire that one! Let it slide for this time! Just once!” he begged, rubbing his hands against each other and singing a well-known song into his head.

 

“The only pink phallus that should be standing in your office should be nothing but mine” Kibum solemnly declared.

 

Taemin cleared his throat to remain his two friends that he was still there and that they should better left this conversation for a better time. He wasn’t interesting at all by his friends’ business and didn’t want to have to think whether he was sitting on clean furniture or putting his ass on some immaculate equipment.

 

It was ironical for someone who was working in this kind of environment to be a neat freak. Well, not really actually, because Taemin’s passion for condom came from some unknown past traumatic experience leading to his cleanness obsession. To top it all, sex wasn’t clean and condom at least were there to keep him protected from undesired fluids. Condoms were Lee Taemin’s bestfriends and the best human invention that ever existed.

 

Kibum harshly threw the pink object in the trash can next to the door and Jinki gapped before giving the man a death glare and sitting back on his seat behind his desk, beating a retreat. Taemin swore he could see smoke coming from his ears and nostrils and repressed a giggle in extremis.

 

They spent the next hour arguing on which date they should set the meeting. They finally came into a common agreement and both men left their boss’ office. They split road in front of Taemin’s office and the latter decided to make a round around his department before going back into his office.

 

When he reached his assistants’ office, he was surprised to find it full of strangers. He headed toward the desk of a free assistant and asked her about it.

 

“It’s a part of the panel for the test. We asked them to register today so it wouldn’t be a mess tomorrow”

 

“Good initiative” he thanked the woman while scanning the room. They were both male and female in the crowd, standing in line to return their file to the main desk or fill it somewhere in the room where they could find a place.

 

His eyes locked with a man who was glancing straight at him. Taemin held his gaze with the other, hoping that the man will finally look away. He had dark brown hair, hollow cheeks, full pink lips and incredible big eyes giving him a puppy-like appearance and above all, he was handsome. Really handsome. Taemin intensified his glare to make the other flinch but the man didn’t and he started feeling uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because they were staring at each other for too long. Uncomfortable because he was eager to blink and release the tension in his eyes. Uncomfortable because he felt stupid studying the stranger that way.

 

He finally broke the contact and fluttered his eyelashes for a long moment giving time for his eyes to adapt to his surroundings. He looked furtively back at the man but the other was still looking straight at him, a grin on his lips. Taemin blushed. Who was this guy?

 

“Kim Jonghyun” a woman at the main desk called the name and the stranger finally looked away, heading toward the woman. Taemin hasn’t realized but the room was now empty at the exception of his assistants, him and the stranger. How long did he stay looking at the weirdo?

 

“Your medical check-up please?” the woman asked.

 

Taemin diverted his attention to the desk in front of him, rediscovering the beauty of polished wood. How could he have missed such fantastic thing all this time? Where had he been all his life?

 

The said Jonghyun finally passed by him on his way to the exit and Taemin heard him whispering for him only to hear, with a grin still on his lips.

 

“We’ll meet again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's all for the first chapter! It's not what you expected right? I hope you enjoyed it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin was lying down on his bed, back on the mattress. The room was plunged into darkness but yet he could still see the man staring at him with intense and inquiring eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands on his eyelids to make him disappear, but nothing to do, it was like the man’s image was printed on the inside of his eyelids.

 

He wriggled on his bed with exasperation, his legs bouncing violently on the mattress. It was almost three in the morning and he hasn’t found sleep even for a second. The stranger was frustrating him and all he wanted was to punch him square in the face wishing that his tiny fist was sufficiently strong to hurt him, to make him feel the pain he was dealing with right now. He hated him. He didn’t know him but for sure, he hated him.

 

The night went on like this for Taemin, ruminating over the man and thinking of an unimaginable amount of way to subtly end the life of “Kim Jonghyun”. He was almost relieved when he heard his alarm ringing to wake him up, or at least it was what it was supposed to do if Taemin was asleep. He prepared himself for work and left his home. He was in bad mood and his day at work promised to be really exciting.

 

It was no surprise to find Taemin yelling at one of his assistant early in the morning. He was wearing a blue pant with a yellow shirt with a print duck on it, and a pair of mismatched shoes to go with it. The poor lady had the back luck to point out the little detail to his superior and was regretting it now. It was with the help of her coworker, Amber that the man finally let go of her to deport his frustration on one of the cock model standing on the main desk. Amber joined him and handed him a box of condoms.

 

“Isn’t this the better stress reliever that could exist?” she said brightly, messing his hair with a hand. Taemin accepted it, groaning. He pulled out one condom and opened the package before putting in on the model beside him. He did it a few time, removing it and putting in back on with expert fingers.

 

As she told him, he finally calmed down, tiredness taking over anger.

 

“It’s almost time” he heard Amber say next to him. He glanced at the watch on his left wrist and sighed. 8:43am.

 

“I’ll tell the boss then. I’ll joined you all at the testing room”

 

He left for Jinki’s office trying to throw away the thought of yesterday’s beta-tester. He quickly reached the CEO’s office and knocked before entering.

 

“Jinki, the session will start soon”

 

The man looked up from the file he was reading and smiled brightly.

 

“Fantastic! I was waiting for it the whole week!”

 

He chuckled and Taemin joined him. The testing stage was everybody’s favorite. All the employees of the company were cheering daily for the papaya condom’s team to finish their project quickly. The last condom testing they had dated back a year ago, they were all eager for another one. Taemin took a look around the room. It was a spacious room with grey walls. The wall behind the CEO was cover with big curtains, hiding the curved surface of the tip of the phallus-shaped office. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that the item Kibum threw away yesterday has been replaced by a smaller one on a rack. The object looked strangely like of one of the pen he had in his own office.

 

“Where did you find this?” Taemin asked to his superior, frowning.

 

“Hum just a little gift from someone” the other responded massaging his neck and looking away. Taemin let it slide knowing who that _someone_ probably was.

 

“Will you stay with me to watch?”

 

“Maybe a bit of it, but I should go to assure myself all go as expected”

 

“Okay. What time-?”

 

“It should be about to begin, sir”

 

“Jinki” the CEO corrected him.

 

“Got it, my lordship Jinki” the younger mocked.

 

The door suddenly opened wide and a panting Kibum barged in the room.

 

“AM I LATE?”

 

“No, Kibum calm down and take a seat” Jinki softy said.

 

“Jesus, it’s a relief!”

 

He grabbed a chair in front of the desk and pulled it around to place it just beside Jinki’s, facing the curtains at the back of the room. Then, he headed to the curtains and opened it, revealing a curved glass pane recovering all the surface of the wall. On the other side of the glass, they could see staffs buzzing around a crowded room.

 

The testing room.

 

Kibum sat contently in his seat watching the scene in front of him. Jinki’s two-way window was the pride of the group of friends. They could watch everything that was happening in the other room without being seen. Not that the people inside minded it.

 

“Popcorn?”

 

Kibum froze in his spot.

 

“Shit I forgot!”

 

“Kibum this was the only thing I asked you to do!” Jinki sighed in exasperation

 

“Jinki, I really can’t understand why he is still there, if I were you he would already be fired since long ago” Taemin commented, nodded for himself.

 

“I don’t know neither…”

 

Taemin outbid. “ _Thief_ , manipulative, lazy, bad faith, un-“

 

“You can’t refute the fact that I am _very_ skillful. In a lot of aspects” Kibum interrupted, a sly smirk stuck on in face. Jinki’s smile was enough to tell Taemin that he was a hopeless case.

 

“You’re weak Jinki, really” the younger finally sighed, admitting defeat.

 

***

 

A few minutes passed by and the once chaotic testing room was now peaceful. Taemin’s right-hand man was introducing the company to the beta-testers calmly aligned along the walls. Taemin felt uncomfortable without knowing why. He was sitting on the edge of Jinki’s desk facing the window wall and between his to friend preventing them to jump on each other for whatever reason – be it anger or arousal like it was often the case. So, he had one foot on each of his friends’ shoulder, holding them still in their seat.

 

And then he saw him. Standing at the end of the testing room, facing Jinki’s glass pane was standing Kim Jonghyun, his gaze fixed on him or it was what Taemin was convinced to. But the man was probably looking at himself, his reflection showing in the other side of the glass wall that should be a mirror. In _theory_ , he couldn’t see Taemin. But his piercing and insisting eyes were held right on Taemin’s gaze. Taemin’s shivered, he was feeling cold and ill-at-ease. Who was that fucking freak?

 

Jonghyun seemed to have spotted Taemin’s discomfort because a smirk stretched his lips. How could he know? This fact was freaking him out and all he wanted at the instant was to find shelter in his own office. Taemin saw the man’s stare going down on him in a straight line, passing by his chin, his neck, his torso to finally set on his lower body. Jonghyun was now smiling wider, a kinky light in the eyes. Taemin looked down to see what was making the man acting that way. His eyes met his exposed crotch, his heels on his friends making him spreading his legs. He quickly removed them, hiding his virtuous privacy from the malicious eyes.

 

The action startled his friends who stared at him with a puzzled face.

 

“Taemin? Is something wrong?”

 

“I guess it’s time for him to monitor the session” Jinki simply said.

 

“W-what?” Taemin was paralyzed and didn’t know what to do. Or to be exact he did know what he wanted and it was to run away from the pervert standing in the next room.

 

“Isn’t it what you were about to do?”

 

“Whyyy?” Taemin whined like a child. At this, Kibum stood up as if it were a reflex and took the poor little thing into his arms. Jinki eyed them with disgust and finally grabbed the boy by the collar making him slide from the desk. Taemin’s ass collided with the hard floor and he whined some more.

 

The CEO’s voice cut him in his cries. “It’s your job right?”

 

Taemin wasn’t facing Jinki anymore but his boss, Lee Jinki. He turned pale. It never was a good thing to have to deal with Lee Jinki. He preferred yet to face the weird beta-tester. He felt Kibum’s hand stroking his hair and he beat him off, straightening himself from the floor.

 

“Right I will go” he mumbled under his breath, sulking.

 

“Don’t cry baby, dad will buy you candies” was what he heard Kibum say, mocking at him before he left the office. Taemin took a deep breath before walking to the next room. He was about to turn the knob but the door opened wide right at this moment, pulling him violently inside. He landed on all fours before the crowd. Hopefully, they didn’t give a shit of him as they were all leaving the room except for a small group, probably the first batch of testers.

 

“Are you okay Mr. Lee?” An assistant helped him standing up and he nodded at her with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah. Everything goes as planned? The first testers are ready yet?”

 

“We were just waiting for you!”

 

“Good”

 

Taemin faced the crowd and took a deep breath. He couldn’t bring himself to watch the people in front of him with fear of meeting Jonghyun’s eyes and instead stared at his reflection on Jinki’s glass while talking. He couldn’t see through it and wondered how the man was able to detect his discomfort earlier.

 

“So let me introduce myself, Lee Taemin, head of the R&D Department of Condomex factory. You are here because you postulate for being one of our beta tester for our new product right? Our secretary should have already make you sign our confidentiality close, so I guess I don’t need to scare you with what you will expose yourself with if you go against the contract.”

 

The first batch of people consisted of 5 women and 5 men. Taemin allowed himself with reluctance to scan furtively the room and finally sighed in relief. Hopefully, Jonghyun wasn’t here. Everybody was listening to him attentively and he resumed his speech.

 

“Now that things are said, let’s start our first session of test.” He motioned one of his man to hand him the said product. “This is the product you’ll test today. It’s an innovative papaya fiber condom.” He opened the box and pulled out a piece. “What is it different from others condoms?” He unpacked the object. “Well, you’re going to discover it by yourself. We can’t reveled you too much information in order to not bias our data”

 

A common “woaaa” ran through the room and Taemin smiled inwardly, proud of the effect.

 

“Don’t mistaken, our product is already conformed to the law and all the shitty standards. We made this session to be sure the product reach our objectives.” _And to satisfy our CEO_ , he thought.

 

“I knew you were a pervert company” someone from the crowd shouted and everyone laughed.

 

“What do you expect from a condom manufacturer?” Amber next to him chuckled.

 

“Some of you will be giving our basic condom, the others our new product” He saw a woman raising her hand and he gave her a head motion to speak.

 

“Will we be able to choose our partner? I mean given the weird specimen in this room, we surely should be able to pick” She waved her hand around the room pointing to all the people. They seemed all as odd as the other. Some looked like nerds obviously only present to have a bit of free sex, some were just physically disgusting and others were already massaging their manhood under the fabric of their pants.

 

“Not like it matter to you when you’re drunk, so just think like you are drunk”

 

A whisper spread along the crowd and he raised a hand to make them shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose, acting like he was already exasperated and continued.

 

“You will have to fill a questionnaire at the end of the session. Grade from 0 to 10 following the different critters of notation.”

 

He finally unfolded the condom still in his hands and showed it to the audience.

 

“Robustness and elasticity” He pulled on the bottom of the condom with the other hand, stretching the natural fiber. He released the tip and the material slammed against his hands with a shrill sound.

 

“Softness and thickness” He stretched lightly the fiber and pushed his index inside, rubbing the material with his thumb.

 

“Pleasure level” He brought the condom to his face, rubbing it on his cheek, his mouth stretching into a smile and soft sounds escaping from his lips.

 

“Cumtightness” He took a carton of milk from the table next to him and poured the liquid inside. He sealed the condom and spun it around for a few seconds.

 

“You see? The porosity is perfect, the fiber is tight and sweet”

 

The people in the room all applauded enthusiastically, cheering loudly, right now it sounded like they were doing some kind of battle cry.

 

The excitement in the room was growing and everybody was eager to finally test the new kind of condom. They disposed mattress on the floor and each couple took place. Why the necessity of doing an open test? Probably to satisfy the CEO, contently watching behind the two-way glass way of the room.

 

Taemin looked straight to the mirror in front of him and grinned to his reflection before leaving the room. He couldn’t see it, but on the other side of the wall, Jinki and Kibum were smiling back at him.

 

They were a bunch of perverted bastard. And they were proud of it of course.

 

***

 

The day went by quickly and it was now lunch break. The testing room was empty except for Taemin who was setting the room in order. He dragged the trash full of condoms filled with his nightmare with cautious gestures to the front door for the janitor to collect later.

 

He was putting back some chairs under the tables when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around almost immediately to find himself face to face with his second nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Here the second chapter guys ^^ I tried something with this chapter, it's a bit weird but I hope you enjoyed!  
> The next chapter is already written, I'll post it soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by quickly and it was now lunch break. The testing room was empty except for Taemin who was setting the room in order. He dragged the trash full of condoms filled with his nightmare to the front door for the janitor to collect later with cautious gestures.

 

He was putting back some chairs under the tables when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around almost immediately to find himself face to face with his second nightmare.

 

“W-what are you doing here? You should be out for lunch”

 

“I just came to see you, _Taemin_ ” The way his name escaped the man’s lips was something stimulating for his ear and a shiver couldn’t help spreading all over his body. This feeling felt so odd for Taemin.

 

“How do you even know my name?”

 

“Lee Taemin, head of R&D Department” Jonghyun read on the ID card pinned on Taemin’s shirt and he wanted to face palm himself for his stupidity. Jonghyun on the other hand was thrilling from eagerness.

 

“Well, you should go before I decided to take you out of the testing, you shouldn’t be here! It’s not what you want, right?”

 

“Right”

 

It took few step in Taemin’s direction. The latter took a step back.

 

“And do you know what I want?”

 

Taemin didn’t respond. Jonghyun came even closer and Taemin stepped backward until the back of his thighs found the table behind him.

 

“You”

 

An electric shock passed through his ear where Jonghyun’s word found his way and ran all over his body. Sweat was running down his forehand and his could heard his heart beating fast. What was that?

 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Taemin yelled in frustration, pushing the man away from him.

 

“The real question is what is wrong with you? Why pushing away a guy like me?” Jonghyun reached for Taemin crotch and squeezed it. Taemin gasped at the contact, his eyes wide and it made Jonghyun licked his lower lip. The hand on his crotch felt good, it felt so wrong good. Taemin hasn’t felt this good since a very long time. Jonghyun released him then looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

"I know what is wrong with you Taemin."

 

"Really? Tell me if you are this smart” Taemin almost yelled with both annoyance and irritation.

 

"Sexual frustration.” He dropped the words wearing a devilish smirk. “You.are.sexually.frustrated Taemin"

 

He emphasized on each word and paused, only giving time to Taemin to swallow and humidify his now sore throat. To be honest with himself, Taemin should admit that Jonghyun was probably right.

 

"And I can help you with that"

 

Taemin cleared his throat once more with discomfort. He didn’t know what to do, how to act.

 

"What’s wrong Taemin? Nervous?" He took a few steps closer, devouring the other with his predator’s stare.

 

"N-no…just having a dry throat" The word were said low as if they had some difficulties to come out of his mouth.  It made Jonghyun grin.

 

"I can help you with that too" His eyes were sparkling with lust and his lips were stretched his a sly smirk.

 

Without warning, Jonghyun closed the distance between them and cupped Taemin’s face, capturing his luscious lips between his. Taemin’s eyes opened wide at the contact and for a few seconds he stayed still. He finally grabbed Jonghyun’s hands with his, yet, he didn’t pull away, tightening his grip on Jonghyun and finally responding to the kiss. Jonghyun tilted his head seeking for more. Taemin’s parted his lips in response and Jonghyun’s tongue found shelter into the younger warm mouth. The latter whimpered with the feeling of the other man brushing against the wall of his mouth and ultimately when their tongues found each other. Jonghyun tossed his weapon aggressively then gently, alternating time to time, driving Taemin crazy. The younger finally pulled away when he felt short of breath.

 

“Woaa” it came out hoarse and low, almost like a whimper, Taemin having a hard time catching his breath.

 

“Come on, I now you can come out with something better” He took Taemin’s face once again and went tongue first into his mouth. Taemin shivered immediately, low pleasure sounds ricocheting into Jonghyun’s mouth. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Jonghyun’s. Taemin knew it was wrong but damn he wanted it.

 

“God Jonghyun!” The said man’s lips stretched into a smug smile. His name from Taemin’s mouth sounded fantastic and intoxicating. The fact that it was accompanied by a praising word was the cherry on top of the cake.

 

After a few seconds, Jonghyun finally made a move and reached for one of the condom disposed on the table beside Taemin. He brought it in front of Taemin eyes and shook it like he has found some treasure.

 

“What about testing it together?” Jonghyun unpacked the condom with his teeth and Taemin followed each of his movements with his eyes. He unconsciously wet his lips at the view of Jonghyun’s lips wrecking the small packaging unveiling the white piece of protection.

 

“Yeah keep on drooling like this, we can used it as lubricant” Jonghyun brought his free hand to Taemin’s mouth, pressing two fingers firmly against the pink flesh. They turned out wet and he pressed them against his own, moisturizing his lips.

 

“We have some lube there,” Taemin found himself say, shuddering with thirst. Jonghyun smiled at him and kissed his cheek briefly.

 

“Where?”

 

“On the counter over there” He nodded to the right and Jonghyun released him to grab one of the little bottles. Taemin moaned no agreeing with the loss of warmth between him.

 

“Don’t be so eager princess, I’ll be back quickly”

 

“Don’t call me that” The younger growled but he felt his stomach twitched at Jonghyun sensual voice.

 

“As you want princess”

 

Jonghyun was back between Taemin’s legs and put the bottle down on the table, next to the younger’s ass. Then, he took Taemin’s thighs into his hands and squeezed them firmly, making the younger get closer to him until their chest were brushing against each other. They kissed again, Taemin’s hands finding their way in the shorter man’s hair. As Jonghyun pushed deeper into his mouth, his grip on the other hair tightened and the man moaned at the sensation.

 

Jonghyun’s fingers were massaging Taemin’s thighs with more strength and the pressure was arousing. Taemin pulled his hips against the other man’s, trying to find some pleasure. He could felt the other hard crotch against his now almost full-erected member through the fabric of his pant and he whimpered.

 

“Jonghyun please”

 

“Don’t be so impatient”

 

Jonghyun left a soft kiss on his lips before going down to find his chin where he lingered, giving him wet kisses and soft brushed. He went down some more, licking the goosebumps forming on the skin of the younger’s throat. He kissed it, whispering to it “I will take good care of you” before licking his collarbones. Taemin’s desperate hands were messing his hair, running down his back and stroking it softly, growing dramatically Jonghyun’s arousal.

 

Without realizing, Taemin found himself bare chest, his duck shirt somewhere in the room covering the floor. Soon after, his right nipple was assaulted by a wet mouth. He moaned loudly at the contact, the sensation running down his torso until reaching is manhood which twitched. He was now fully ready and couldn’t take Jonghyun’s teasing anymore.

 

“Please, please, please”

 

His shaky hands reached for the other man’s pant and his messy fingers were struggling unbuttoning his jeans. Jonghyun chuckled watching Taemin’s so desperate. He was beautiful with his lips parted, his semi-closed eyes with longing and his body shaking just for him. But he didn’t help him, he just watched him getting excited and frustrated. This was the most stimulated view he has ever seen. Loud growls and whimpers were escaping from Taemin’s lips slowly turning into soft yells.

 

“Jonghyun!” The younger was becoming mad and Jonghyun finally unbuttoned his jeans for him, pushing the fabric down his knees. The second after his underwear joined his pant, Taemin’s hungry hands manhandling the soft fabric. Jonghyun was right. Taemin was eager for sex, he couldn’t remember the last time he has been touch by someone else. Jonghyun’s touch were too much for his sensitive skin and it drove him insane.

 

Jonghyun got hold of Taemin’s hair and he pushed him toward him. The younger slid from the table and found himself kneeling in front of Jonghyun’s full erected member. Taemin took immediately the tip into his thirsty mouth and Jonghyun shuddered at the contact.

 

“Shit shit shit shit princess”

 

Taemin’s teeth pressed around Jonghyun’s pink flesh at the last world. Jonghyun jumped, a muffled cry escaping from his open mouth.

 

“Right right I’m s-orry sorry please”

 

Taemin’s released the tip and took it back, licking it. In the euphoria of the moment, Taemin couldn’t care less of the fluid wetting his lips. All he wanted was to taste the man’s manhood. Jonghyun’s grip on Taemin loosened and he took support on the edge of the table before him. Taemin’s mouth fit perfectly to his member, wet, warm and deep. It was insane. The pace of sucking fasten, Taemin finding pleasure tasting the flesh and pre-cum and moistening his throat with.

 

Jonghyun began to thrust in, pushing his member deeper into the younger mouth, bending further for support.

 

He finally pushed away when he felt he was too quick near the end. Taemin whined, reluctant to let away the good taste but Jonghyun’s grabbed his hair once again, lifting him and dragging him back on his feet.

 

“How was it Taemin?” He reached a finger to the man’s throat and stroked the skin. “How is your throat now? Much better huh?”

 

The latter could only nod in respond and Jonghyun smiled with satisfaction. He removed his own shirt before undressing Taemin of his pant and underwear. Taemin’s manhood stood fierce between them and he caressed the tip, Taemin whining from pleasure. With a strong grip, Jonghyun flitch the younger around, laying his chest against the table.

 

“Jonghyun...” Taemin groaned with impatience.

 

“Wait, let me put on your toy first” He slid the condom around his member. It felt light and soft around his cock and for a second he wondered if he was really wearing something.

 

“Wooa that’s a good thing! You did well” acknowledged Jonghyun.

 

“I know…Now fuck me”

 

“To your order sir”

 

He spread Taemin’s legs a little more and set himself right before his ass. He got hold of the bottle of lube and soaked his finger with. He brushed one against the younger entrance, and pushed inside when Taemin brought is ass up seeking for it. The man whined at the intrusion. Jonghyun slowly moved his finger in and out, stretching the walls around it. Soon, another finger joined in then another one. Taemin moaned were desperate for more. His wish finally came true when Jonghyun’s tip stroked his entrance.

 

They both let out a loud whimper when Jonghyun pushed in, fully fitting into Taemin. Jonghyun didn’t move waiting for Taemin to adjust around him. Then, he processed to thrust, slowly first. The feeling was overwhelming, intoxicating. Taemin couldn’t muffle his pleasure sounds and let out messy and incomprehensible mix of moans and dirty words. Jonghyun thrusts were now fast, chaotic. He took support firmly on the edge of the bottom of the table when he started to shake under Jonghyun’s strength. Jonghyun was eager for Taemin’s noisiness, for Taemin’s twitching around him. The feelings were unbelievable good, he totally forgot the fact he was wearing a condom and he wondered his the material didn’t accentuate the sensations.  

 

He couldn’t bring himself doing something else than thrusting in the demanding man, the bliss spreading all over his body, blinding him. He was entirely oblivious of his surroundings. Taemin was in the same state incapable to form any coherent thought. After a moment a warm sensation set inside of Taemin and they both gasped in surprise.

 

“Pa-papaya f-fiber” Taemin breathed with difficulty.

 

Jonghyun began to thrust faster although Taemin has thought that he couldn’t be faster than it already was. Lust possessed his body and his mind went blank. He came messily while Jonghyun was still actively bouncing inside him. Not long after, it was Jonghyun’s turned to give himself in, bliss in his pleasure moans.

 

Taemin was full and yet it felt comfortable and clean. Goddamn condom, bless the inventor. He loved this feeling.

 

For a moment, he prevented Jonghyun from moving out by gripping his thigh. In this end, they teared apart, still panting and their mind blurred by the lingering bliss sensation. When Taemin turned around he saw Jonghyun walking away. He retained a whine at the view of the man who has given him so much pleasure leaving him but Jonghyun simply dropped the used condom into the trash and he sighed. He blamed himself for the thought. Jonghyun was just a stranger, nothing more after all.

 

He came back toward him, Taemin admiring the naked and well-built man he hasn’t had the pleasure to observe attentively before. The other beamed at him and Taemin felt himself blush.

 

“How was it?”

 

“G-good very good” Taemin stammered.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Incredible good, fantastic, blinding. I should get a Nobel prize for the condom”

 

Jonghyun chuckled softly. “Right! You should add on the ad “Make every man scream like a virgin””

 

Taemin hit him lightly. “I am not!”

 

“But you seemed like! I swear!”

 

Taemin sniffed and began to gather his stuff. We should dress up before they came back from lunch. You’ll be fired if they found out”

 

“I don’t care. I’ve already tested it”

 

Taemin looked up to see him wink and leave the room. He hasn’t noticed that he has already dressed up.

 

“We will meet again, Taemin”

 

“Wait!”

 

But the man was already out. He dressed up as fast as he could and rushed out. But he was too late, the corridor was already empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ So, this chapter was basically a smut, I'm not confident at all with this genre, I hope it's not too bad ^^  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
